Age of Overlords
by Warmachine375
Summary: During the End Times, a group of survivors fled to another new world the surviving gods managed to make but it's heavily implied they didn't make it or is it? Because that new world they fled to is…well the New World. Now, Ainz Ooal Gown has appeared in the New World which is now the Ninth Realm, and is now in contact with the Mortal Realms. Adopted it from GhazzgullThrakan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! Warmachine375 here and it appears that I have adopted a story called "Age of Overlords" from** **GhazzgullThrakan when I sent a PM asking for permission to adopt it and he replied to me, "Sure go ahead." which puts a smile on my face. He told me that "Age of Overlords" was m** **ost likely abandoned full time due to it has just too much in the way of early installment weirdness, and advised me to do whatever I want with it from now on, so I'm more than happy to oblige.**

 **And of course I will have to update "Darkness and Sins" with the Chapter 10 draft when I'm done with this just to announce that all of my stories are not of the picture yet and still ongoing. Real life can do that to you and it sucks but we gotta deal with it when we have time. It's not like there's a deadline or anything after all lol.**

 **Also, I'm doing this because there are rare Age of Sigmar stories to find and read these days like "Jaune Arc, Errant Questor" by** **Nerdlydelicious which is not that bad story to read, and willing to give it a try with Age of Overlords.  
**

 **I am already aware of the fact there are some people who are still bitter about the end of Warhammer Fantasy Battles which is the End Times and seeing Age of Sigmar as just an excuse Games Workshop had made to put Space Marines there in fantasy as the Stormcast Eternals or derogatorily and humorously: the Ground Marines or Sigmarines.  
**

 **Oh well, they can't please everybody.**

 **Summary:** ** **During the End Times, a group of survivors fled to flee to another new world the surviving gods managed to make. It's heavily implied they didn't make it. Or is it? Because that new world they fled to is… well the New World while the Mortal Realms were created and ruled by their respective Gods in the Pantheon of Order until the Age of Chaos destroyed everything. Now in the present day, Ainz Ooal Gown has appeared in the New World and this event is of such a magnitude that the New World, previously isolated from the now Nine Realms, is now in contact with them.  
****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer Age of Sigmar or Overlord. Both franchises respectively belong to Games Workshop and Kugane Maruyama. Credits goes to** ** **GhazzgullThrakan, the original author of Age of Overlords who allowed me to adopt it.  
****

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.** **:** **D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lords of Death

 _In the Realm of Shyish_

The realm of Shyish, land of the dead, was a barren wasteland of gray land and green "water". At its heart lay a massive citadel of black marble and bone, of black magic and blood-fueled witchcraft. There went all the souls of everyone who died and weren't under the dark protection of the Chaos Gods, or caught the fancy of the God-King Sigmar.

The halls of Nagash were an unnerving place, where silence dominated everything and yet it seemed as if a legion of eyes were following you.

At the core of the citadel was a gargantuan chamber, its walls filled with ancient symbols of arcane knowledge and rituals. They were older than the palace, older than Shyish itself, a remnant of the World that Was, like its only inhabitant and owner, Nagash, the Lord of Undeath.

The arch-lich that claimed lordship of the Wind that embodied death was a massive skeleton. As in, roughly eight meters in height at the very of the least. His pale white skin contrasted starkly with the extremely ornate lilac and bone-bleached plates of Morikhane, the black armor.

Fine robes of purple silk and cloth of gold covered part of his legs and forearms, though quite a few bits of his decayed body were exposed to the elements.

His eyes were cool embers barely shining and flickering from time to time. Up until that very same moment.

A massive surge of energy, of a nature he had never seen before came into existence. It was a strangely warm and fuzzy feeling, which made Nagash dislike it instantly. More important, it was an extremely powerful source. Of a magnitude almost on par to what the Realms on their own were capable of.

His eyes burnt now with a fiery energy, a curiosity fueled by distrust and paranoia.

Did that mean a new land had been birthed? Had some of the cinders of the World that Was finally cooled and crystallized into something new? Whatever it was, to Nagash it meant it was an incognito. Was this event something good, a bad portent perhaps?

He needed to know. Liabilities at this stage of the war, when he was so close to delivering the blow that would kick out the invaders of Chaos from his domain, weren't welcome. With a swift move, he rose and made himself float in the air, always accompanied by his nine books about the art of necromancy.

"Arkhan," said the Supreme Lord of Death in a reverberating voice that thundered across the whole massive room. "Come here."

Out of thin air yet another lich materialized: Arkhan the Black, Mortarch of Sacrament. This one, though, was about the size of a human at close to a meter eighty. Still, he had the penchant for ornate lilac and bone-bleached clothes and armour that his master wore. As well as his usage of a giant hat. Nagash's headgear had been likened once by a strange (and unfortunate) stranger as "the fucking pope's in a bath of bone and purple" and branded as ridiculous. In what position Arkhan's hat would end up wasn't a certainty but for sure it couldn't be better than Nagash's considering it was almost thrice the size of Arkhan's head (mainly the girth) and had about the same colour scheme. He couldn't be better than his overlord, could he?

Nagash weakly shook his head. That was about the last thing he ought to be thinking or talking about. He had more important business at hand.

"Arkhan, you've noticed it haven't you," the Mortarch, now kneeling, nodded in affirmation. "I want you to find what this was. It emanated too much power for me to dismiss it idly."

He left unspoken the following phrases: and you're the only one I can depend upon. Or else I'll end up with yet another End Times. That's what I get for putting my trust on vampires too much.

Right now, a strong hand was needed to control the order of battle, a necessary requirement for a mission like this. That meant virtually anyone barring Nagash himself, Arkhan and Krell could be trusted to take care of it. Considering that Krell's ability portfolio consisted of fifty pages on the ways he'd be able to murder things and one about him being a wonderful chef… it didn't take too much to figure out he was anything but qualified for a task more complex than cleaving chaos warriors, unless it was to make filet mignon, then he was more than qualified. Nagash was out of question, he needed to control his minions.

Arkhan bowed graciously as he spoke in a very soft and level voice. "My master, your will shall be done, I'll find this source, identify its nature and see it either swears compliance to your exalted cause or is destroyed for your glory!"

* * *

 _In the New World_

At that very same moment, Ainz Ooal Gown had left Nazarick behind with Narberal Gamma disguised themselves as adventurers under the names of Momon and Nabe as he prepared himself to embrace the good old life of an Adventurer. There were many more things to learn and observe about this New World upon arriving when he had thought himself to be automatically logged out instead at the end of YGGDRASIL.

So that he can gather more information about the New World and its combatants and better understand them so he would ensure the safety of Nazarick and its denizens who obeyed the will of the Supreme Being who stayed with them.

But truth be told, the most important factor for Ainz was that he, maybe, would be able to find his friends and reunite with them, and bring them home to Nazarick and meet with their NPC creations brought to life upon entering the New World.

A whole new world of opportunities awaited him and he'd let nothing get in the way and ruin it.

As Momon started socializing with the Swords of Darkness at the campfire while Nabe seemed reluctant despite orders to do so from her master.

Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _On their way to investigate the mysterious energy's source  
_

In a matter of hours Arkhan had gathered the support of Lord Harkon Valendris and Konrad Lahrian, two very powerful vampires under Neferata's service. The two vampires wore black and red plate armour with a bat's wing motif all over the place. Harkon wielded a lance and sword, which would work wonders with his zombie dragon. Meanwhile, Konrad was more of a necromancer, wielding a magic staff and a Crimson Chalice to heal their wounds.

Aside from that, they were pretty similar: both had unnaturally pale skin, black hair, oversized fangs, patrician faces and red eyes. Both were quite petty and cruel too as well.

Following them were a cavalcade of sixty Blood Knights, vampires sworn to the sword and who could sate their thirst with blood addled with the adrenaline of battle and fighting, as well as a cohort of thirty Morghasts. Arkhan eyed silently the "soldiers". Long ago, back during the infancy of the Old World, the Morghasts had been the blade of the gods of Nekhekara, Nagash and Arkhan's homeland. Once, these avian warriors had golden armor and copper-like feathers that made them gleam like the sun as they swept proudly across the skies. Now they were reduced to bones and dull lilac armor, their weapons now accursed blades, their spirits (or what remained of them) long ago crushed to their new Overlord's will. The memories of that day brought nostalgia into Arkhan's mind.

With a sweep of his arm, he pointed eastwards. "Duty calls, we cannot keep him waiting."

And with that his mount, Razarak began flying. Again, the beast had once served Nekhekaran gods but this sack of bones and spectral skulls was but one of many more mindless minions.

Harkon's dragon, carrying both vampires, followed suit and went on towards the same direction as Arkhan but quite farther away, in order to better see the expanse of terrain. The source was eastwards of Nagash's palace so he had the thirty morghasts stretched to the point where they almost couldn't see each other and thus their flights could cover more ground.

The skeletal avians and the the undead beasts kept flying for days, on occasion descending so they could gather information with the populace about any strange events and so that the vampires could grab a bite.

On the fourth day of travel, they found a strange door. It wasn't a Realmgate, one of the many links that connected the many worlds. Well, not quite as ornate a Realmgate: whereas any Realmgate that Arkhan had seen in his millennia of life had a very baroque and overdesigned style, this one had a very sober, almost naked, decoration. Still, he had little time to ponder about the architecture of the emplacement as something caught his eye. Next to the gate, behind it to be precise, he saw piles of rubble organized seemingly at random. Arkhan quickly pinpointed their reason of being, why they were there.

A Flesh Eater Court.

When the forces of Chaos won the war a half millennia ago, their soldiers ran rampant and wreaked havoc upon the realms. Those outside the very few safe havens that managed to survive the onslaught had three choices: join Chaos, die (which usually happened after the first choice, as they weren't deemed worthy) or resort to cannibalism and embrace the insanity of the ghouls. Their madness was literally contagious and their main focus was eating and mauling everything that didn't embrace their ways. To them those piles of rubble were marble spires and the monstrous wrecks that commanded them were the aberrations that were the varghulfs. Zombie dragons and the like were noble warriors and steeds to their decayed and rotting eyes.

Arkhan was positive he could mop up the place, but he didn't want to waste energies. For that reason and because they could prove useful, if Arkhan played his cards right. He'd need to go mad, though.

* * *

 _From the deluded perspective of the Flesh Eater Court seeing themselves as a noble mortal kingdom, totally not monstrous cannibals  
_

King Dharpan the eighty-second sat on his throne, wearing an ermine cape and garments of fine crimson silk and golden trim. Surrounding him where the valiant nobles and knights of the realm, their shiny plate armour combining into a beacon of light in this dark age.

He passed court on his subjects, delivering fair justice to the subjects: a couple of men discussed about the inheritance of their father, a cow. Another group of two men discussed about who should marry a fair maiden. A third man complained about a noble failing to uphold his sacred duty and to be a little more than a tyrant, earning the wrathful punishment at the hands of Lord Brandon the Bold.

The same as usual, until a group of strangers appeared. Virtually all of them wore finely crafted armor and weapons but the leader of the party, a man of copper skin, shaven hair and priestly outfit, seemed a bit different.

He bowed slightly and presented his party as a Sage and their escort. "My lord, the most exalted Nagash, has heard many wonders about your people, and their glorious deeds of arms. And thus, he has been mesmerized (and worried) as to why such proud warriors conform themselves to guard such a seemingly unremarkable place. He worries something dire may befell the realm and asks to be illuminated by your wisdom, and be helped by the strength of your arms and soldiers should the truth result in some sort of incoming harm."

Dharpan nodded and uttered the traditional courtesies before explaining, "My outriders found this place half a moon ago and we decided to send someone to explore. They were fine warriors, a good crop of newly trained warriors backed by the veteran Ser Guy le Valiant. Since then we've been waiting and thus we know what you, my dear friend, do: nothing at all. Certainly this place is ominous and thus we cannot let the realm be undefended of this threat so we sent more outriders to the capital while we mounted a defensive perimeter to defend the helpless from any impending threat."

The priest nodded and made a gentle smile, assuring him, "Do not worry, my valiant lord, your plea for succor has been heard and our most magnanimous Nagash has ordered me and these valiant warriors and lords to investigate the matter. Soon your presence won't be needed, once we return and assert the nature of what lies on the other side."

The king nodded graciously and thanked them. "Give the gates guardsmen this piece of clothing with my royal sigil engraved. It will say to them that you're my emissaries and thus give you free-passage. May our great lord Nagash be with you."

* * *

 _Back to grimdark reality far away from the Flesh Eater Court's maddened delusion and mockery of a kingdom they never ever were_

Arkhan and his entourage hurried away from that circus freak, all while carrying the intestine the ghoul king had given them, leaving just in time to avoid seeing how two ghouls devoured a screeching hag while they ripped her apart, though not soon enough as to not see a group of four ghouls devour a fat man or a giant Varghulf, a vampire mutated into a giant bat, beat and devour a crypt horror over a regular ghoul.

Why they'd give preference to what was cannon fodder against a jacked up ghoul on many,many, steroids was beyond Arkhan's comprehension. Although he comprehended why that ghoul party they slaughtered two days ago was heading to the capital.

Still, they got passage and that's what they had been counting on.

Turning around to see his companions, both vampires nodded, to which Arkhan could but shrug. Only the gods knew what lay ahead, and they had died long ago in the End Times.

With a slow but sure step, he crossed the gate in order to find… a graveyard?

Hundreds, if not thousands, of graves marred the dark landscape. This looked too much like the realm of Shyish but he didn't recognize the layout, and he had explored the lands of Shyish since their very birth.

A rustle made Arkhan turn around quickly. Another vampire here? Weren't they supposed to have sent ghouls? As far as the Mortarch knew, their description was: hunched, emaciated, naked and filthy, not curvaceous, with jet-black hair, and well dressed.

And how come this vampire hadn't either spoken to Neferata or Mannfred? Sure Mannfred was a turd for a cunning and scheming man, but Neferata was a very shrewd woman that greatly rewarded information and this place seemed to be a juicy sword of news.

This made little sense so he did the most logical thing he could.

"My fair maiden," he began in his usual soft and calm voice. "Would you kindly answer a few questions of my own?"

* * *

 _Outside the entrance of the Tomb of Nazarick_

Hurrying, Shalltear Bloodfallen made her way to the place the intruders were reported to be present. She was in a very bad mood, her lips closed tightly and her eyes marked by a silvery frown.

How in blazes could a giant door, "popping out of nowhere", have escaped her watch? And it would have been so if it hadn't been for the fact that the invading force of a hundred warriors had decided to be polite and inform them that they were entering the neighborhood.

Albedo would love to hear it unless she cleaned the mess up immediately.

Let's see the plan: I make an act of politeness, speak a bit with them to figure out whether or not they are worth keeping alive or not. As most likely they won't, I'll just slaughter them and destroy that gate, thus calling it a day and no one would know it and inform Lord Ainz.

That sounded like a very good plan, especially considering she was being followed by a three thousand-man force of vampires (a small minority not reaching a number more than one hundred), zombies (around three hundred) and cockroaches (the rest). The average level there was twenty seven or something like that, and reports were that the strongest enemy was around that level cap. All in all, there was a snowball's chance in hell they'd be alive from the confrontation, thought Shalltear smugly.

They waded through the gravestones until they found the intruder. Shalltear winced in surprise upon seeing a lich clad in very elaborate clothes. He was a looker with that form-fitting skeleton and armour, and the lilac clothes fit him very nicely, with so little in the way of fat to ruin the look.

He was strange, though. There was something off about him, and the strange bird skeletons and vampires that followed him.

Shalltear shrugged slightly and chalked this off as some local undead that were surprised by the tomb's sudden appearance.

The lich dismounted from his… whatever the animal that those skeletons and skulls had belonged to. He approached Shalltear and bowed to kiss her hand with his teeth. For a second his prosthetic goatee (quite pronounced and made of gold and yet more lilac) grazed her skin, which made her shiver ever so slightly.

"My lady, I'm very honored of being made your acquaintance, my name is Arkhan, proud servant and Mortarch of our one and only master, Nagash the Supreme Lord of Death. He has heard of this strange land of yours, and indeed it is, as I've never seen it ever before in my millennia-long lifespan! And he wishes to know more about your people."

Shalltear, taken aback a bit by the politeness and finesse of the lich, winced a bit as his eyes widened slightly. She quickly recovered and pondered about this "Supreme Lord of Death." The title alone was almost an attack towards the Supreme Beings, especially Lord Ainz who himself ought to be the Lord of Death. She was positive her master was the better of the two.

"Oh my, is it?" Shalltear made a light chuckle as she continued in a haughty tone. "We're glad to have caught the fancy of your lord, though he'd do well to come and see the wonders of Nazarick!"

This 'Arkhan' returned the chuckle as he brought his left hand to his chest and tapped it lightly.

"You're right my lady, he'd do well to visit this Nazarick. Though he's busy now with matters of war. I'm sure, though, that he'd be very glad to see his wondrous new vassals' domains once the hostilities conclude."

Okay, that made Shalltear's left eye twitch a bit. "I beg your pardon, my dear Arkhan?" The more Shalltear thought about it, the more violent the twitch seemed to be. " 'His' vassals?"

"Of course! As Overlord of all undead, it is his right and duty to rule over us all!" Said the lich jovially . "It is also our duty to delight him with our best deeds, and I'm pretty sure he'll be greatly pleased with your people's battle prowess in the upcoming battles, maybe he'll give you a privileged place in his courts if you do a remark-"

Shalltear snapped quickly, her response cutting short Arkhan's. "The people of Nazarick serve only the Supreme Being," said Shalltear as her words tinged with anger alongside her eyes. "Whose name is Ainz Ooal Gown, not Nagash. We won't bow to anything inferior to the Supreme Beings."

She finished her words with a guttural growl and a baring of her fangs as she prepared the incantation to make her lance and plate appear.

Arkhan cocked his head and said the words that metaphorically broke the camel's back. "Those are some brash words my lady, and they imply a great danger as they can invoke the wrath of my master," his words seemed to have genuine concern, they sounded totally sincere and so were the following ones. "Are you sure you'd like to defer to your parents in this judgement? After all it's something important that should be left in the responsible hands of adults."

Okay, screw restraint, screw control and screw keeping form! That bastard needed to die! NOW!

Shalltear decided to drop the facade and kill them right where they stand before her. The Floor Guardian roared as the plate and lance she usually wore in battle materialized in front of Arkhan. She then directed her strike at the lich's head, ready for the kill and be done with it, piece of cake.

All of a sudden the world turned upside down. The lich grabbed the true vampire and turned her around like a ragdoll. She went from seeing his face to seeing the ceiling and shortly thereafter seeing the ground, to end up kissing said ground in a violent and painful clash. She turned to see the lich unsheathe his weapons as his minions ran to fight off her own, the dragon and beast taking flight to fight, and one of the invading vampires starting to raise a horde of zombies of its own.

The lich closed in but she made a powerful kick, connecting with the pelvis, and the lich was sent flying a few dozen meters, his body flailing around like a ragdoll until it hit the ground. He rose without any apparent damage.

Arkhan simply said, "Well, I guess it was a bit impolite and demeaning on my side, for what little worth it may be, you have my most sincere apologies," excused Arkhan as he materialized a staff that began glowing with a black and eerie light. "It was arrogant from my part to suppose you were a child. You're clearly an adult and thus you, without any strings or influence, have signed your death warrant. May Nagash be merciful of your soul when I present it for judgement."

"You like to talk big words from some upstart outsider, lich. Your tour of the Tomb of Nazarick ends here. We won't bow to your master and you will be crushed for trying to do so.", Shalltear snarled.

Both undead lurched onward at each and began their clash that caused the ground to shatter and explode in web-like craters.

The Battle of Nazarick had begun.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, the first chapter of "Age of Overlords" is done and I will be posting the second chapter. It appears after investigating the new Realmgate that appeared and detected by Nagash, Arkhan and his forces have encountered the Tomb of Nazarick and engaged Shalltear and her forces in battle out of kinda misunderstanding and hostility due to the differences of allegiances they have: Shalltear for Ainz Ooal Gown and Arkhan for Nagash. If Shalltear think this is gonna be a piece of cake, then she's sorely mistaken and will have to try harder.  
**

 **Oh dear, Ainz picked the wrong timing to leave the Tomb with Narberal Gamma to become Adventurers and the Supreme Being won't be happy when he finds out that his home is under attack. This cannot bode well at all and very ominous.**

 **And oh, he jinxed it too as well. *cue to a certain indecisive mollusk snickering at Ainz for tempting fate***

 **About the New World, it** **is a roughly typical "middle age fantasy world", yet there are many connections to YGGDRASIL in both history and culture, and some pockets of survivors from The Old World That Was have fled there and survived the End Times, thus settled in and made the New World well... their new home.  
**

 ** ** **Faced with the loss of their original source of magic which is the Winds, they had to resort to the native style of the New World which is Wild Magic and that's weakened them especially with the introduction of Ranked Magic even further when extra-dimensional powerful beings aka the Players of YGGDRASIL, who appeared in waves and****** ** ** **embedded themselves in the New World throughout history, inspiring legends and myths about their godly powers which shaped the New World and left their marks and legacies behind.  
******

 ** **Meanwhile the newly-christened eight "Mortal Realms" that emerged from the Old World have gone and run rampant with this magic energy (winds, as they call it) and in turn it strengthened their people along with the ascension of new Gods and the Pantheon of Order leading them which led to the Age of Myth.****

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys I'm back and the second chapter of "Age of Overlords" is here. Your reviews and support for this crossover story between Age of Sigmar and Overlord are most appreciated. From the first chapter, we have Nagash sensing a new presence and sent Arkhan to investigate which leads to the New World and stumble upon Nazarick, where the Battle of Nazarick began with Shalltear taking offense on a misunderstanding.**

 **While Ainz is on his Momon persona as an Adventurer with Narberal Gamma as Nabe are currently camping with the Swords of Darkness. Oh boy, he won't be happy when he finds out about Nazarick being under attack.** **On the other hand, it won't be long til other factions from Age of Sigmar take notice of the New World, and will be paying a visit very soon.**

 **sonic: Thanks for liking the story. :)**

 **Guest: Oops my bad and that's really embarrassing. Don't worry I didn't forget my old stories and they're not out just yet. It's not like I'm on a deadline or anything, lol.**

 **Peroroncino: a) Ooh, calm down man. Getting Slaneeshi-vibes here and it's making me concerned; b) Well your wish has been granted. As for Ainz, don't worry he will be coming around after receiving news of Nazarick's attack although he have to be cautious because the lich serves the literal God of Death whose powers are beyond comprehension and Ainz is just a high-leveled Player.**

 **As for Shalltear, she will have her comeback in the next chapter. She just lost her temper when Arkhan slammed her Berserk Button of calling Nagash the Supreme Being, not Ainz, unintentionally. That's why he had the upper hand and took advantage of it. All she needs is to calm her head and regain composure before beginning the counterattack.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer Age of Sigmar or Overlord. Both franchises respectively belong to Games Workshop and Kugane Maruyama. Credits goes to** **GhazzgullThrakan, the original author of Age of Overlords who allowed me to adopt it.  
**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.** **:** **D**

* * *

Chapter 2. Storm of Chaos

 _In the Realm of Azyr_

In the Realm of Azyr lied the sprawling city of Azirheim. The Eternal City was a gargantuan complex of golden and azure domes and ingenious design and features. There were massive domes and spires, life-like statues the size of mountains. Many were its marvels but they paled in comparison to the mega-structure that occupied the city and Realm's heart.

At its core lay Sigmaron, the palace-fortress of Sigmar Heldenhammer, the god incarnate of the Wind of Heavens. A wonder crafted by the God-King Sigmar and the finest masons of the dwarfs, led by the God-Smith Grugni himself.

At its very top was the Stellarium, a half closed dome where one could observe the many constellations of Azyr and it was also the place the great Celestial Dragon, Dracothion, the mother ***** of all Stardrakes and ruler of Celestial Beasts, called home.

The ancient beast, old and steadfast friend of Sigmar, rested with an eye closed, the other locked on her friend.

Sigmar Heldenhammer was a mighty man, at a meter ninety in height and bulging muscle. He wore his favorite cuirass, a pure golden sigmarite with two lions encircled by suns, one on the left knee and the other on the belly. Two twin tailed comets were on the corners of his pauldrons, to serve as pins for his great wolf cape. The right pauldron was shaped in the form of an eagle. His skin was fair and his eyes a stormy shade of blue. The man's chestnut hair and beard had a few braids on the sides.

His hands were clasped with each other, his brows furrowed. He worried too much and walked in circles across the colossal room like a caged beast. The thought of Sigmar being like proud and majestic lion on a zoo mildly amused Dracothion, causing fumes to emerge from her nostrils.

Because on the same day Nagash discovered about the "energy surge", Sigmar also sensed that same energy and realized that source of energy came from a haven world made by the gods of the Old World that was thought to have been destroyed during the End Times.

That got the God-King worried and nervous at the same time.

The giant pale blue dragon toyed with her sigmarite necklace, a gift from Sigmar from the first time they met. She remembered the process of the item's making, how it showcased the man's sheer ingenuity. The problem was that he was bullheaded too, and that's why he needed someone pushing him around from time to time, so he could adapt his course.

The first time she guided Sigmar from Azyr to the other Realms?

It was actually a very easy route to follow but he hadn't paid attention to it much to her chagrin.

The man rarely thought outside the box. He used to be a Warrior God after all, and how longed he wanted it back to kick ass and take names with his old trusty warhammer.

But the duties and responsibilities of the God-King are far too important to discard and he knows all too well. Sigmar is no fool and he learned from his mistakes that led to his previous defeat by his own folly no thanks to Tzeentch, the indecisive mollusk, which struck a huge blow on the Pantheon of Order and ushered the Age of Chaos to the Mortal Realms he had failed.

"The world the old gods built during the World that Was' twilight exists, it hasn't been destroyed as you feared," surmised Dracothion in a motherly voice. "So go visit it, go see how well they held during this time. Oh, please, don't come with the _"We must prepare to fight Chaos and cannot divert efforts!"_ attitude. After your success, your forces haven't been bringing the fight to Archaon's holds for quite a while, seeing as they have a lot to deal with in consolidating our hold in Ghyran."

A couple months ago, Sigmar had launched a massive offensive against the Eight-Points, the nexus of Realmgates that gave the keys and access to all the Realms of Creation. They were held by Chaos, but its fall would mean the forces of the Dark Gods would be cut off from the Mortal Realms and that the fighting would be made on Sigmar and his allies' terms.

Easier said than done. The offensive at Chamon and Aqshy, the realms of metal and fire respectively, had failed miserably but on the bright side, he got Ghal Maraz back and it's in the hands of the Celestant-Prime, the First Stormcast Eternal. Hysh and Ulgu, realms of light and shadow, were still an incognito especially when there's no apparent word from Tyrion & Teclis and Malerion lately and that worries the God-King.

Ghyran and Ghur, realms of life and beasts, had been taken from Archaon's clutches with the help of Alarielle and her Sylvaneth, at least with Ghyran and that's it, and also had been recently occupied by the Free Peoples settling in with fortresses and settlements raised and defended while the vast armies of Stormcasts continue their campaigns of reclaiming more vast swathes of these realms for the Grand Alliance of Order.

But Ghur being Ghur, that meant the Orcs, Gordrakk's Ironjawz to be precise, had it. And orcs being orcs, it meant the Mawgate was as good as gone. Literally, the beast that carried that bloody gate had apparently disappeared.

"After our failure, we cannot allow ourselves such distractions," grumbled Sigmar as he wished he could solve all of his problems.

The Celestial Dragon can sympathize him for that as she once recalled about a Lord-Celestant who was pleading with the God-King that he can't just solve all his problems by opening more Stormcast Chambers and Sigmar's response is... interesting ***** that she finds it very amusing.

"Nonsense," rebuked Dracothion with small chuckle. "We had one gate under our control, now we have two, maybe more. They had seven gates into their control, seven Realms under their hold and threat. Now they have five, maybe less. Sure it hasn't been a brilliant success like we wanted but it's not the catastrophe you try to make it out to be. And if so, if things went truly south for us, how about we outsource most of the effort?"

Sigmar's eyes cleared up as he got the idea with a Eureka moment.

"Of course, what a fool I've been! The Fyreslayers!" Said Sigmar as he thought about the dwarfen mercenaries and also some of the Stormcast units too as well. "With the right amount of Ur-Gold ***** , they'd be willing to go on this fool's errand. If we send in the Swords of Tempest, considering how low in numbers they are currently now, we'd have a good sized force without diverting too much effort."

Dracothion nodded with approval of his idea and went back to sleep while Sigmar would work out the ins and outs of the deal and planning for a visit to the rediscovered New World.

After all, when the man got the ideas straight, he was a brilliant genius.

* * *

 _At the Realmgate to the New World with the Flesh Eater Court's madness of themselves as noble people_

Dharpan rallied his forces as he received news from the other side of the Realmgate. How the noble priest was fending off a horde of rabid monsters that had dared to attack those that had presented themselves under the white flag of peace.

Such an affront wouldn't be tolerated!

These band of unruly creatures that attacked the noble priest and his comrades must pay for this by the sword of noble justice!

"Sound the horns, gather the Dharlings for today we ride into a crimson dawn!" Bellowed the noble king.

The noble knights and soldiers of the realm raised their swords and shouted the cries of war in response of their ruler's declaration and make their way to the gate.

* * *

 _In the Tomb of Nazarick with the ongoing battle between two undead forces_

The battle raged on as Shalltear battled Arkhan in a duel between powerful undead servants of their respective supreme lord and master. Reinforcements started to pour in from other areas of the Tomb, the might of her subordinates soon to be brought into full brunt.

Meanwhile the outsiders held pretty well, from what little she had seen, his vampires were on par with hers, but the other troops, those skeletal avians wreaked havoc on her force. In a split second she saw how one of those raptors cleaved in half two of her handmaidens with his scythe, while another close to the first battle was on equal terms against three of her vampires.

Anything below, she had seen, would just be crumpled.

Hordes of zombies went into the meatgrinder on both sides as the enemy necromancer brought back as many as he could. How many times would he cast **[Raise Undead]**?! Hadn't he reached the cap already?!

A hissing sound brought her attention back around. The lich's blade closed the distance towards her neck.

Swiftly jerking her left arm, the massive shield she wielded swept onward. Steel clashed against steel and bone. Arkhan's right arm was sent backwards as he was thrown off balance.

Without missing a beat, the lance of Bloodfallen thrusted onwards. Arkhan had barely enough time to make a shield spell that lasted just long enough for him to cast a spell that sent her flying backwards.

Flying backwards into the direction of a tombstone and using it as a platform, the vampiric Floor Guardian prepared her legs and somersaulted, fired up like a rocket. Arkhan, who had been chanting for a few seconds, something he did from time to time, clearly hadn't expected it.

Landing her lance right into his chest. With a grunt he went down, crashing against the ground with a huge explosion of dust and debris.

Whimpering and trying to rise again, he was defenseless now.

Lurching onward, the true vampire readied herself for the kill. One that didn't come as two black spikes emerged from the ground and impaled her. She grunted and muscled her way, breaking those things.

But in doing so she became distracted, she didn't pay attention to the massive bonetail menacing her unshielded side. Thus the flail came like a violent surprise and made her gasp in pain and loss of breath. When she landed she got on one of her knees to see the beast Arkhan had been riding next to his master.

Cursing silently and raised her palm with a Magic seal, Shalltear casted a Tier Nine explosive spell on her opponents. **"[Maximize Magic: Vermillion Nova]!"**

A massive ball of fire blossomed from the explosion's epicenter caused by a pillar of flame.

She heard the cries of pain from zombies and skeletons, both friend and foe alike. Still most if not all the vampires ought to have avoided the place. And though no one heard it, she screamed too, internally at her failure to wipe them out.

With a gust of wind the flames quickly faded down as the staff of Arkhan, who had some minor damage here and there in his armor, glowed violently with blinding light. A ray of light was sent straight out for her in an attempt to finish her off. She stepped sideways, her face now staring towards the gate, and barely avoided the beam as a few strands of her hair were burnt by the energy.

It was then that yet another sound distracted her: a cacophony of bellows and an arrhythmic chant. From the gate emerged a tide of abominations: leading them was a wreck wearing tatters and wielding a massive bone as a club, he rode a giant bat that was nothing but skin and bones and screeched in a deafening pitch. Flanking on the right of that pair were half a dozen giant bats, albeit smaller and looking to be better fed, with more fur and less gangly looking.

More giant bats appeared behind the six-vanguard, but these were albinos with no hair at all, bony sacks in poor shape that looked vaguely humanoid. The left flank was led by two hundred hulking monstrosities; humans in a broken shape, hunched and with many bones stitched over their back's skin. They were masses of muscle that bellowed incoherently.

And behind all that marched onward is a horde of malnourished and hungry ghouls.

Chances were they wouldn't go and help Shalltear. Nope, they were smashing her forces with extreme prejudice. The biggest bat around had just swallowed one of her handmaidens and the rest were trading blows with her zombies and skeletons, shattering bones and gnawing flesh.

Oh, c'mon! Couldn't they just die without too much of a fuss?!

Arkhan's sword almost got her this time, she barely dodged it by reflex. Jumping backwards in order to fend off the attack from the mount's claws and get room to maneuver, she felt something weird and heard him shouting out a spell at her.

 **"[Bindings of Hekaph]!"**

Looking downwards she saw a black circle surrounding her, almost as if it was a shadow in itself. From it black tentacles emerged and coiled into a tight grip on her legs. She tried to move but her efforts were counterproductive. Now that she positioned herself, she realized that this was the last place Arkhan had stopped to chant.

Oh crapbaskets...

Arkhan pointed his staff at her and made an incantation she could not understand that concluded with a ray of purple energy directed at her. **"[Spear of Shyish]!"**

Bracing for impact she manifested her shield with her right hand and covered herself as well as she could.

* * *

 _In E-Rantel's cementery, Re-Estize Kingdom_

The single horserider went and dismounted close to the abandoned temple. The graveyard's abandoned tombstones shone slightly under the dim light of the crescent moon. Of course, Clementine didn't stop to look around the scenery.

Why should she, an infamous rogue warrior who joined Zurrernorn, and a former member of the Black Scripture, the strongest scripture in the Slane Theocracy, bother with such trivialities?

She is a woman around twenty years old, with short blonde hair and delicate features, giving her a cat-like appearance. Her armor was made from the medals she had taken as trophies from the Adventurers she had slain. Her favorite weapons were the stilettos she would wear on her sides, though she also used a mace and a mythril estoc coated with orichalcum.

Knocking at the door and saying the password she entered the abandoned temple to meet the rest of the members of Zurrrernorn in that area. Khajit welcomed her, eager to know whether or not she got her hands on her objective.

"Who do you think I am?" She scoffed at the elder necromancer as she took out the book they had been searching for, one of the requisites for the upcoming ritual. "Of course I hav-"

"AH!AH!AHHGH! STOP THE VOICES, STOP THE VOICES!" Bellowed one of the acolytes as he began rolling on the floor, writhing in pain. "STOP THEM! THEY BURN! THEY B-AAAAAAAAGHGLARBABLAHBALHABHHBLBL!"

And with that three tendrils of flesh and bone emerged from his stomach, a fourth and fifth one from the eye sockets. A second and third head grew from his chest and neck and two extra sets of limbs popped up at odd places, alongside five mouths and nine eyes. All accompanied by a melody of bones cracking and flesh being torn apart, of muscles turning upside down and outwards.

Of screams of pain almost drowning the screams of terror and horror *****.

The writhing mass of gory flesh and unnatural limbs yelled in pain as Clementine hacked it into many bits with her weapons and put that mutated acolyte out of his misery. More than was strictly necessary. She swung her arms, cleaving the flesh and snapped bones as she grunted and cursed.

The end result was a mess, simply put.

A horror that would haunt the dreams of many.

"What was that?" Asked Clementine, her eyes wide open and breathing heavily from the surprise, her voice filled with horror. "Khajit, what the hell have you been doing?"

Before the lead necromancer of Zurrernorn had a chance to respond, a knock was heard and everyone turned their heads towards the door.

"Hello?" Asked someone in a very high pitched voice. "Is somebody heeere!?"

At that moment, the door started to tremble as something clashed against it and kept repeating several times with signs of the door breaking through.

They were trying to ram it down!

"Come on, come on! We are going to eenteeer!" The voice giggled like a malicious little girl and during that giggle the pitch changed thrice.

BLAM!

The door went down in a flight of wood chips, leading a path to a pair of armored giants, wearing thick and massive plate armor filled with spikes and marked with eight pointed stars, of strange symbols with a clearly sexual connotation, and skulls.

The third giant warrior to enter wore only arms and leggings for armor, showing a massive and chiseled chest of pale white skin, completely filled with scars and a small mouth filled with teeth on the left side. His mouth didn't have lips, instead fully showing his teeth in a permanent and vicious grin. His purple eyes didn't have eyelids and it seemed something was grafted onto his bald head.

On each arm he had what seemed to be a demon wearing a thong. The left one had two horns and was largely human, if not for the fact that his arms were crab claws and had six boobs exposed to the air, their nipples connected by a chain and six piercings acting as links. The other one had half his face almost eaten by a horn, had a single boob on the left pectoral covered in a tight corset and… seemed to have some bulge down there.

"We are going to have a nice time, aren't we my boytoys!?" Said that monster triumphantly as he snickered maliciously as the rest followed suit.

Clementine tried to fight and kill these strange weirdos in armor but she felt something compelled her too. All around her she saw Khajit and his acolytes get naked and on their knees, begging for pleasure. Something was addling her mind and she couldn't act.

Her memory faded away as the apparent leader of the intruders approached with an alluring sensual smile of his pretty face...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew, the second chapter of "Age of Overlords" is done and the next update is coming soon. Looks like Sigmar had noticed the New World and decided to make arrangements for a visit, while the Battle of Nazarick is ongoing with no apparent sign of who's winning yet so far. On the other hand, Clementine and Zurrernorn had the bad luck of having the Chaos warband of Slaneesh paying a visit to their base of operations and making themselves at home.**

 ***Dracothion in this story is female while in the canon is male the last time I checked. Besides, a motherly Celestial Dragon and a grumpy God-King who needed help and advise might be amusing and it kinda makes more sense. XD Fleshing out more personality on these characters you know the drill.**

 ***In "Sacrosanct Chamber Trailer", Sigmar's memetic line was "LIKE HELL I CAN'T!" in response to the Lord-Celestant trying to reason with him to not open new Stormcast Chambers which he did anyway with a slam on the Big Red Button, revealing the Sacrosanct Chamber aka Stormcast Wizards.**

 ***Back during the beginnings of this setting, there was a massive and giant Salamander named Vulcatrix. She was such a dangerous being that Sigmar asked Grimnir, the Slayer God and the Incarnate of Fire, to battle her. In an awesome and over the top battle, they scored a mutual kill. Vulcatrix's shards went and became the many volcanoes of Aqshy, the aptly named realm of fire, while the remnants of Grimnir became the Ur-Gold.**

 **The Fyreslayers are obsessed with the stuff because they think that once all the bits, or at least a sufficient volume, are gathered, Grimnir will come back and lead them towards glorious and gory battles over honor and endless grudges because they are dwarfs, they gotta hold grudges and fulfill them no matter what it takes.**

 ***To those who don't know, that's how a Chaos creature spawns, a being touched by the power of the Dark Gods and who's found wanting of their blessing. Suffice to say nothing of the former being remains from that process and it's considered a horrible fate even by Chaos followers who fears of losing favor in the eyes of their patron Dark Gods.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey what's up guys, I'm back and the third chapter of "Age of Overlords" is here. Thank you guys once again for your reviews and support of this story. And now it begins Shalltear's second wind against Arkhan the Black along with the counterattack of her comrades against the lich's forces in the Battle of Nazarick.**

 **Peroroncino: a.) Thanks. Calm down and your vampire loli is fine. Plus, Ainz will avenge Shalltear and revive her; b.) Take a chill pill dude. Nope, not planning to make Nazarick weak against Age of Sigmar factions, they just had a nasty wakeup call and taking the humble pill that not only they're not the most powerful over anyone anymore, but became new players that decide the tipping of scales of balance and power between Order, Chaos, Death and Destruction depending who they side with.**

 **In my defense, I am just adopting the story and being faithful with it, so I apologize if this upsets you, and thank you for reminding me to never get lost in the wrong path.**

 **Guest: You assume too much. But then again, I could say the same for Overlord curbstomping too as well. If it was Warhammer Fantasy, then Nazarick would be the top dog over everyone in the Old World but this is Age of Sigmar, every major faction: Order, Chaos, Death and Destruction are all top dogs in their own right and have been fighting over dominion of the Mortal Realms for centuries.**

 **The New World has become the new battleground as the ninth Mortal Realm and Nazarick with their Supreme Being Ainz became the new players.**

 **Guest 2: Obviously finish what GhazzgullThrakan had started when he left this story to collect dust and I adopted it. You easily forget that this is Warhammer Age of Sigmar, not 40K you're way too familiar with. Overlord is not exactly faultless when it comes with crossovers either where Nazarick also easily curbstomps the weak opposition of any world they're in.**

 **I wouldn't be surprised if Nazarick steamrolls the Fairy Tail world in a crossover for all I care. Plus, I'm just being faithful to the original content and will kick off the canon in Ainz' favor after that.**

 **nobody cares: Indeed, in the original Age of Overlords, Shalltear was indeed get rekt. And motivated Ainz to get his Roaring Rampage of Revenge on Arkhan and his forces as a result. But that might get unwanted attention with Nagash, the God of Death.**

 **62: When Ainz intervenes next chapter, it _will_ be pest control.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer Age of Sigmar or Overlord. Both franchises respectively belong to Games Workshop and Kugane Maruyama. Credits goes to** **GhazzgullThrakan, the original author of Age of Overlords who allowed me to adopt it.  
**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.** **:** **D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Deathrattle.

A huge pillar of smoke rose towards the pitch black sky in the middle of the raging battlefield between undead in Nazarick. The **[** **Bindings of Hekaph]** , an old spell of Nekhekara used to hold tight prisoners as they met their impending doom, had left that annoying vampire loli anchored in the perfect kill spot. His offensive spell, the **[S** **pear of Shyish]** , would have done short work of her.

On second thought...

Arkhan's staff glowed again as he prepared his spell. The powerful purple beam erupted violently from the Staff of Spirits, an heirloom granted by his lord, Nagash. The ray went straight ahead towards the pillar of smoke. Arkhan half expected it to pass through. Of course, it was half stupid to think so, thus why he was preparing a defensive spell.

Arkhan heard a faint **"[Maximize Magic: Force Barrier]!"** from inside the pillar of smoke.

 _Maximize What?!_ , Arkhan thought in confusion.

The ray exploded in the midst of the cloud.

Of course she was al-

A red blur and a lance dropped on the ground barely registered Arkhan's vision. Before he could fully understand it, he was pinned right on the ground and smashed through the surface, a silver shield blurring onward and backwards, hitting Arkhan repeatedly. Shalltear rode atop him, her helmet destroyed and gone and his previous attack had left a face that had a rather nasty wound on the head that bled down into her left eye. Many bruises marred her face, which was contorted into a mask of rage and fury that Arkhan can see all too familiar in most Khornate berserkers, eyes bloodshot, as she shrieked in rage.

She said **"[Banishment]!"** twice but Arkhan only felt tickles, for some odd reason.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Bones and plate started to crack a bit as the sheer brute force mauled Arkhan relentlessly. He was unable to meet and beat such a strong physical approach up close and personal. This was the weakness of all magic practitioners in the Mortal Realms and the reason why Khorne hates them for their lack of physical strength over their reliance of magic.

Arkhan would be feeling intense pain if he wasn't dead all along, he supposed.

He was going to die, wasn't he?

Then Razarak roared as he lurched towards the vampire in defense of his master. With a guttural bellow and a swift turn of her torso, Shalltear bashed Razarak right in his jawline and sent the beast sideways into the thick of the battlefield, throwing off and crushing scores of skeletons and zombies as a result.

In this fraction of a second, Arkhan cast a repel spell and blasted Shalltear into the air. Wasting no time Arkhan cast another spell, this time half a dozen projectiles of green light that went on in their hunt for the vampire, tracking the best paths. Five hit and the sixth ricocheted into the shield. She landed forcefully and rolled thrice, not too far away from where she had dropped her lance earlier.

Damnation.

He, again, went on to cast another **[** **Binding of Hekaph]**. As he prepared himself, Shalltear then _threw_ her shield with great force of her inhuman physical strength. That had been an odd movement and left Arkhan confused.

Only after she cast a spell that greatly accelerated its speed did Arkhan notice what she wanted to do.

He jumped to avoid the razor-like spin of the shield but one of his legs didn't quite make it, sawed in half from justt beneath the left knee alongside the purple plate. Arkhan fell face first onto the floor. Quickly, and trying to not waste time, he tried to get on his feet, managing only to adopt a kneeling position.

Shalltear had her lance and lurched forwards only to disappear afterwards. Arkhan had enough experience to figure out invisibility tricks. Instead of panicking, he made himself levitate, rising fast like a rocket into the pitch black sky. He stood silent and still for a second and then turned quickly to avoid the shockwave incoming from the eight o'clock, thirty degrees of inclination downwards.

He went down at full speed, making his staff disappear and grasping his sword with both hands. He turned directions and altered his course twice. The clever minx was trying to flank him.

At the very last moment he saw Shalltear materialize, her lips closed tightly and her brows furrowed while her only working eye tried to mark well the target. The tip of the lance shone brightly.

The servants of Ainz and Nagash clashed violently and ferociously. Shalltear's spear blasted away his right arm, as well as that side of his torso and a chunk of his skull. Lilac and bone disintegrated from the massive blast. Arkhan's Tomb Blade sliced into her throat, going from one side to the other.

Blood came out messily and spurted like a fountain.

The fall was brutal and the crack in their cuirasses was painfully audible. Arkhan felt his remaining leg shatter and a few ribs crack. Right now he felt off balance with a side of him missing but still managed to finish the job. With a clean swipe to both sides, Shalltear's head went off in a decapitation strike. Her body vanished into a thin mist.

Most strange indeed.

But before Arkhan finished his pondering, he was sent into the ground again violently by a potent shockwave which caused the ground to crack and explode as a result. Something rather unexpected.

The Mortarch turned over himself to see what was going on, only to have a boot shoved into his chest quite hard, fully shattering the damaged sternum and heart of the breastplate. He realized that he been outplayed and defeated by the vampire girl in the end.

Shalltear Bloodfallen, with a few bruises and a nasty wound on her head that rained blood over her eye, stood in front of him. She had damages but nothing too serious since she would use her abilities to heal up her injuries and restored back to full glory in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. She was in her state prior to this second round.

And she was smiling as inhumanly smug as possible thanks to her second wind.

* * *

 _On the right side of the Battle of Nazarick_

Ephut Enephta, member of the Morghast Archai, had a dim notion of his existence. He couldn't be called the proud warrior he once was before Death claimed him as an eternal servant of Nagash, since he had no recollection nor enough emotion and personality to lay such a claim,

Still, he could tell when the odds became more dire. Legions of zombies and skeletons rose to their aid but they were quickly destroyed by the newcomers, skeletons clad in very ornate gear and weaponry. They were accompanied by savage dogs and they were lead by their own versions of liches, with vampires acting as a shock force.

How many they were? A thousand? Two thousand? Too many perhaps. Not his prerogative: he could tell the odds but couldn't determine under which ones he'd fight. He couldn't decide when it was too much, when it was enough. That was a freedom he hadn't had for far too long now.

The Morghasts took to the sky and performed dive attacks on the enemy ranks, so as to snipe away at the enemy commanders. So far, there hadn't been any major incidences with only two of the morghasts dying. Meanwhile, the Blood Knights had formed a schiltron and held their position on the right flank tightly while the Flesh Eater Court rampaged.

The skeletons in gaudy apparel charged. If he paid enough attention he could see which ones would explode or not. One would.

He stepped onward with great speed, anticipating the opponent's movements. Swinging his scythe, he hit that one in such a way he'd be caught by the scythe but not be beheaded. With a mighty pull he sent the enemy flying into the heart of the enemy ranks. Exploding and causing a chain reaction in the process. The opponent skeletons swung their blades and spears at Ephut, bouncing effortlessly against the magic plate. A second and third swing chopped down a dozen more of them.

Then disaster started to pile in.

A vampire from the opposing side leapt onward against Ephut. He was occupied killing the last of the score of armored skeletons so the enemy's blade struck without opposition. The weapon carved its way through his defenses and sawed off the bone of the right hand. He still had his left hand and thus swung the scythe about as well as he could.

The opponent stepped backwards just in time to avoid being cut in half but got a light cut from beginning to end of his upper chest. The split second he took reeling from the pain proved to be a fatal one, as Ephut got lucky with a second swing that split the vampire in half amidst a shower of blood. It had also been during that same split second that another vampire had taken the opportunity off to finish off his remaining arm. He had been careless, though, Ephut still had his teeth.

Craning downwards with his head, Ephut's maw clamped onto the unprepared vampire's neck, ending in bloody irony.

Jerking his torso violently, Ephut threw the dead body into a third vampire and caught the poor sod in mid-flight. He rose above the battlefield, where the forces of Nagash were starting to buckle up. Then he went downwards and ran the vampire into the ground very fast until the skin started to peel off and blood generously painted the ground.

Not wanting to stop, Amon took to the sky for a last run. Three skeletal vultures tried to fight him, only to be swept aside by his mighty wings slamming against them.

He saw, or at least he thought he had, his ideal target and went on for a last attack. The prey seemed to have noticed him.

How so? Simple.

A blast intercepted him in mid-flight and Ephut was no more.

* * *

 _On the left side of the Battle of Nazarick_

Razarak was sent flying by the strong vampire leader's shield bashing to the face, and crashed against the horde of zombies and skeletons that turned into a fine mess of gore and bones. Turning himself over quickly, he turned his head around to scan the battlefield. A series of explosions brought his attention around and he saw several groups of vampires and undead that didn't boast the livery of Nagash's armies ever seen in the Mortal Realms.

He felt great power in their ranks, particularly a lich wearing a pair of horns on his head, clad in rags, and the other one, currently busy cutting down Arkhan's troops, appears to be a warrior whose appearance is that of an insect walking on two feet - a fusion between a mantis and an ant and has four arms.

That meant they were a potential threat to their master. Which in turn implied they needed to be eliminated. His master was occupied fighting the enemy commander. Which in turn implied he was in no condition to fend off the attackers.

Which meant it befell to Razarak to protect his master even if it costed him his unlife which he would probably be revived anyway.

That, then, implied he needed to attack and act immediately. Deal with the lich spellcaster first and then the insectoid warrior later.

So be it. For the glory of Nagash!

With a mighty roar, he rose to the sky and prepared for a dive attack. The skulls that filled his innards trembled as vengeful spirits started to lurch, ready to attack. He'd protect his master and anyone who attacked him would meet a most dire fate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile during the counterattack of Nazarick_

Zibubael, a Level 70 lich, had lead the counterattack against the first wave while Lord Cocytus proceeds cutting down many foes of Nazarick by his four blades gifted by his Creator and one of the 41 Supreme Beings before Master Ainz remained with the Tomb. Over fifteen hundred warders, four hundred undead knights, and three hundred more NPCs of Level 40 and above were the first to attack. More would soon follow, but he hoped his soldiers would be enough to finish the job.

Casting an explosive spell, he obliterated one of the avian warriors with ease, the bigger one that is, from the sky. Then he fired another one at the flesh-eating cannibal ghouls and scattered them into disarray for his subordinates and the Floor Guardian to rout them.

So much fuss for this? He was almost disappointed.

Almost because a giant skeletal beast dove from the sky and killed three of his Level 50 vampires: one was bitten to death, the second was crushed by its sheer weight, the third was cut in half by the beast's massive tail. And it was heading straight for him.

Zibubael began casting a defensive spell and formed a magic barrier around him, brute force most likely wouldn't shatter. It was proven when monstrous skeleton had tried smashing through his defenses to no avail resulting with being pushed back by the shockwave of his blows reflected back on it.

"Not so strong now, huh?", he taunted.

As if the beast had understood Zibubael and his taunting, its spectral skulls shone more brightly until turquoise tendrils emerged. They took the form of sharp daggers and started to float and fan about. All were pointing at him.

Zibubael decided to cast an enhancer for the barrier, while he prepared his offensive sp-

The daggers flew straight ahead, bypassing the barrier, bypassing and ignoring his cloak, bypassing his flesh and bone. Instead they pierced straight ahead and into his very soul.

For the very first time in his unlife, he felt cold. Zibubael went to his knees, taken aback by the sheer surprise and impact. He was barely able to defend himself from the gaping maw that severed and crushed his skull and upper thoracic box.

Then in his last moments, he saw Lord Cocytus appear behind the beast who did not expect the Floor Guardian and had decapitated it, severing the head, limb and torso simultaneously, kicking the now unmoving giant corpse away like it was useless trash.

"YOU. HAVE. FOUGHT. WELL... NOW. REST..., the insectoid Floor Guardian told Zibubael.

Heh, perhaps they wouldn't be so disappointing.

* * *

 _Back on the duel between two loyal servants of Ainz and Nagash_

"Surprised, aren't we you cocky bastard?" Asked Shalltear Bloodfallen as she gleamed with immense pride beneath the blood and grit. A part of her wanted to be let loose and burn everything, to slaughter, rape and butcher all in her path. Still she hadn't had that much blood yet as to be out of her mind.

Her status served Arkhan right. And she had won victoriously over him fair and square.

To think he could make the Supreme Being bend the knee to some upstart named Nagash or something like that, the gall!

Shalltear's smile widened as she thought about the rightful punishment, about how he should now be crying for mercy and be broken down!

"So you made a duplicate of yourself that perfectly mirrored your capabilities, gear and status," said Arkhan, in a more matter-of-fact tone and interest rather than a questioning tone or even hint of fear of defeat at all. "Marvelous... it was a marvelous spell, I daresay! Once we reach a more… agreeable climate between our policies I'd be most... interested to be enlightened by such... knowledge."

His voice was quickly getting more ragged, apparently his life force was abandoning him and thus he was about to die like he did as a human.

Shalltear winced slightly, her eye widening a bit in surprise. Did this guy know he had lost and was going to die? Was he so full of himself he didn't understand his impending doom?!

Still, can we not play around with him? He was going to be a cold corpse soon, better entertain his ideas. The battle still raged on, but both sides ignored their leaders and soon enough the full might of her floors would be brought to bear against them.

Reinforcements had already made it, from the sudden sounds of explosions. She even saw Cocytus leading the counterattack with all of his swords ready to cut down all foes of Nazarick.

Victory belongs to the might and glory of Ainz Ooal Gown, never Nagash!

" **[** **Einherjar]** is a special skill from my Valkyrie job-class that allows me to duplicate myself in mirroring perfectly my gear, condition and stats. It's a perfect copy and, since I am one of the mightiest fighters of Nazarick, if not _THE_ mightiest, it is nearly impossible to defeat me!"

"Huh... huh," said Arkhan as he scratched his broken prosthetic goatee with his only hand. "To be honest... it sounded like Cathayian *****... Gibberish to me. Valkyrie remind me of that Gorequeen, Valkia the Bloody. But well... now that you've satisfied my knowledge about that... 'trump card' of yours I'll tell you mine... You see, when I died… the first time that...is as a human, I made a curse that anyone who would touch my bones would...die horribly… This was of course a ruse... so they'd leave me in peace and wouldn't scatter... my parts across the dunes of my homeland."

Giving Shalltear a chilling smirk, he finished. "But, you see…"

With a snap of his bone, his arm parted ways from the rest of the broken skeletal body, lurching ahead into a grapple on her throat. She felt her force abandon her, he tried to free herself but the iron hard grip was too much for her weakening strength. She clawed to no avail and stared helplessly at the lich who stood silent in front of her.

"There's a bit of truth into it... only the other way around... if you excuse my rudeness and treachery...This has been a great fight… I'm sorry we've...met under these circumstances and… me being so heavy handed…. Plus using the **[Curse... of Years]** upon you..." As her sight started to fade away, she saw him casually shrug and utter a few last words. "Duty can't excuse this bluntness… Don't worry, I'll… make sure Nagash is merciful."

Shalltear tried to scream a last time but couldn't as her skin, now like a crone, turned into fine dust.

First the hands, then the face and the whole body and armor rusting away into dust.

Her resurrection item wasn't even working at all and she felt fear for the first time.

Last thing the vampiric gothic loli sees is Cocytus literally losing his cool upon seeing her demise, which is the first and probably only time, and went charging through the ranks of that bastard lich's undead forces towards Arkhan who has yet to realize that he had screwed up big time when he was too busy trying to recover from his near defeat by her hand.

"SUCH. TRICKERY. CANNOT. BE. STAND. FOR!"

 _Forgive me Lord Ainz... I failed Nazarick..._ , Shalltear can only shed a tear as this incredibly dick move of Arkhan finally consumed her.

Then... darkness.

* * *

 _Outside the perimeter of the campsite with Swords of Darkness, Re-Estize Kingdom_

Ainz Ooal Gown stared dumbfounded at an astonished Nabe who reported to him about the Tomb of Nazarick being under attack by invaders of an unknown faction and had apparently killed Shalltear Bloodfallen in battle at the hands of the enemy leader. No sign of being brought back by her resurrection item as there was nothing but dust left.

With the addition of Cocytus immediately engaging the one responsible behind it too as well.

Albedo had sent this message to Narberal Gamma and told her to pass it to her beloved Supreme Being as she was suited up in black full-plated armor and war-axe and coordinated with her fellow Floor Guardians to secure the Tomb and reinforce Coyctus.

Nazarick invaded?...

Shalltear killed?...

On one hand his non-existent blood was boiling with rage. How dare they attack Peroroncino's creation and kill her?! How dare they soil the home he and his friends had built with great effort?!

THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!

On the other hand, the Supreme Being was scared. Someone had dared to attack them… and could possibly triumph. He couldn't leave this matter alone without his direct intervention. He couldn't allow for more of his friends' creations to be under such harm. They needed to be swiftly crushed and annihilated expediently. He turned his armored head to Narberal.

"Narberal, I need to go back to Nazarick and stop these invaders as soon as possible, but you need to stay with them. There's still plenty we need to know about this place in the New World and those Adventurers may prove to be a useful tool," Ainz saw her shift uncomfortably.

To be alone with lesser beings would be a painful experience for her and she made no secret about her dislike of humans she sees as insects.

Still, the Swords of Darkness had hit a bit of a soft spot on the Guild Master of Nazarick for they used to remind him of his friends back in the good old days of YGGDRASIL, that and also because he didn't want to waste time into building his cover again with another party of Adventurers. "Keep them safe and learn as much as you can. No harm must come to them, am I clear? That is my direct order from your Supreme Being, understood?"

Almost grudgingly, she nodded as if she had a bitter taste on her mouth but accepted nonetheless.

Good. Nabe really needs some work to tolerate humans for his sake if they're going to keep his cover safe.

"They are going to ask, my lord," stated the gorgeous doppelganger blandly. "If I may suggest, I have an idea, though it may not be to your taste.

Ainz nodded, "I'm listening..."

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

The Swords of Darkness prepared dinner at their camp when a sudden explosive blast came from the forest. Half a dozen trees flew away as a hail of wood chips and debris with various critters of the forest running away.

Drawing their weapons, and Ninya preparing _his_ staff, the party went on to see what happened.

A sudden clearing had come into existence, as all the trees around had been obliterated into a fiery blaze. On one of the edges of the catastrophe was a broken tree trunk, where Nabe lay wounded and unconscious.

Ninya immediately tended to the raven-haired woman's injuries while Peter and Dyne searched for any sign of the Dark Hero who appeared to have gone missing.

"Nabe! Are you okay!?" Asked a dead-worried Lukeluther. "What happened? Where's Momon?"

Within Nabe's mind, she thought while still pretending to be unconscious. _It worked. The insects have taken the bait after I blasted myself to make it look like there has been an ambush. Hook, line and sinker, Lord Ainz told me. Now he can return to Nazarick and initiate pest control on whoever bugs that dare invade Nazarick. Come back safely Lord Ainz..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Guess, the third chapter of "Age of Overlords" is done and currently working on the next chapter.** **Technically, Shalltear won her fight but Arkhan had to be a huge dick and use his curse to cheat over her. Now, Ainz will have a perfectly good reason to lose his shit and show the lich why you don't mess with him. If** **Peroroncino was there with Ainz, no doubt he'd tear the smug-ass lich piece by piece for murdering his creation.**

 **On the other hand, Cocytus is completely enraged of the dishonor Arkhan had done as this goes against the warrior's code of honor came from his Creator,** **Warrior Takemikazuchi,** **and is taking over the fight to avenge his fellow Floor Guardian.**

 **Khorne would approve of Cocytus' action while sneering at Tzeentch snickering at such dirty move of Arkhan if they saw this.**

 ***Arkhan's trump card is the [Curse of Years], a dangerous curse that makes time pass and makes people age unnaturally so there's no immortality shenanigans to bypass it for the enemy until only dust remains. Not even the resurrection item can bring you back because the victims' items, clothes and armor are also turned to dust.**

 ***Cathay was Warhammer Fantasy's equivalent of China, a very original country ruled by a Dragon Emperor and defended from hordes of nomadic horse-riding barbarians by a great defensive system called the Great Bastion. Ring any bells?** **Don't worry, there's Nippon, guess which country it is based upon and how original it is? Japan.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there everyone, I'm back again and chapter four of "Age of Overlords" is here.** **Thank you guys once again for your reviews and support of this crososver story. Shalltear has been taken by Arkhan's dick move after she won against him and Ainz is coming home from his little adventure to Nazarick and undergo some... pest control that invaded his domain.**

 **Happy April Fool's Day by the way! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer Age of Sigmar or Overlord. Both franchises respectively belong to Games Workshop and Kugane Maruyama. Credits goes to** **GhazzgullThrakan, the original author of Age of Overlords who allowed me to adopt it.  
**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Stormbringer.

Feeling weak to such a degree was a first to Arkhan. He felt his bones were broken in virtually all places, only holding up thanks to the magic and will of his overlord Nagash. He tried to call Razarak but he didn't respond. Cursing behind his black teeth, Arkhan made his sword disappear and materialized his staff, so he could have some support when he rose up from the ground.

It took almost all his willpower and sorcery of Shyish to rise despite suffering grievous wounds from the vampiric loli which is probably her last laugh from his perspective before turning into dust by his **[Curse of Ages]**. Calling a second time for Razarak, his steed responded.

Flying towards him, Arkhan saw the beast was battered: half his ribcage was gone, his skull had multiple cracks, a leg was missing as well as a chunk of the tail and teeth. He flew well but he walked limp. Apparently the windows matched the curtains.

With a supreme effort, he levitated himself to ride Razarak and his trusty friend flew towards the battlefront.

It wasn't going well at all. The zombies could only do so much, dying faster than they emerged, and the Flesh Eater Court ghouls' casualties started to pile up. On his ascension, a Varghulf fell as a dozen skeletal vultures devoured the mutated vampire. When he considered they had reached the optimal height, Arkhan saw clearly how badly things had gone.

The lines of Ghouls were being overwhelmed and shattered easily with immense abhorrence including the mighty Krell by the enraged insectoid being trying to get past them to kill Arkhan for murdering Shalltear in a dick move and the dark armoured woman with a horned helm wielding a battle axe who had joined in the fight. Blasts peppered the battlefield all over the place, each taking a handful of souls with them.

Right now they were divided into four forces: one was a Schiltron consisting of Harkon, the remaining Blood Knights and the Morghasts, and both groups couldn't have more than half their original numbers; another lead by Dharban and consisting of a couple dozen Ghouls, Crypt Horrors and Flayers and a Varghulf. The other two groups were pockets consisting of a Varghulf and a handful of Flesh Eaters.

A sudden blast of green energy lit the battlefield into an emerald holocaust, a spire of smoke that brought an aroma of charred flesh and metal.

 _Make it three pockets of resistance._ , he noted.

Gathering all his strength, Arkhan raised his staff and directed a purple sun of Xereus onto the enemy lines. The purple sphere dawned diagonally, straight at the enemy's heart. The tendrils of energy, viciously flaying around, ripped through the enemy ranks, accompanied by screeching screams of pain and agony drowning the crackles of energy and explosions that flew around the battlefield. An avenue paved in bones and ravaged flesh was in the making.

Arkhan felt his mind start to fade away. _No... Not yet._

Well, yes, now. Again, something that barely registered in his non-existent brain within his skeletal head came into his field of vision. A meteoric black blur. He didn't see anything afterwards, barring three massive violent blasts from which columns of fire and death rose that put to shame the original one. Arkhan did hear an enraged voice of a wrathful God that would give Nagash a run for his money in the hammy department.

"I HAVE RETURNED AND I SEE THERE ARE SOME PEST CONTROL PROBLEM THAT NEEDS REMEDY! ELIMINATE ALL INVADERS! NO QUARTER AND NO MERCY! AND CAPTURE THE LEADER OF THIS RABBLE SO I CAN DEAL WITH THEM MYSELF! AINZ OOAL GOWN COMMANDS YOU!"

"Yes, Lord Ainz!", the insectoid warrior complied and doubles its efforts with great zeal.

"Anything for you, my beloved Lord Ainz!", the dark armored horned woman squealed and follows suit.

 _Make it zero pockets of resistance._ as this was his last thought when the said armored female powerfully threw her axe towards him and he blacked out.

When Arkhan's consciousness came back he noticed there was only his skull, still cracked on one side. The Mortarch was resting on a crimson cushion (very comfy, by the way) and was in a poorly lit room, with only a small handful of candles to serve as lighting. Then came into Arkhan's field of vision an imposing being. Towering at… what, two meters something closing in to three?

The lich was clad in exquiste purple and gold cloth with multiple talismans of quite notable powers.

This being, Arkhan quickly evaluated, could be an enemy beyond his capabilities from the likes he has never seen and felt before. Even at his prime. So better attempt the weasel maneuver… well, if the lich was here to talk. He half-hoped it was the case. If not, well, Nagash would get his loincloths in a twist and do something very irrational.

"I think we've yet to make acquaintances of each other," began Arkhan.

The giant lich grunted and grabbed the base of the shattered skull with his palm, rising Arkhan to meet face to face with his captor. _He certainly looked like a lovable chap._ , Arkhan internally snarked.

"Who sent you?" Commanded in a thinly veiled angered tone of his captor which he presumed him to be named Ainz Ooal Gown. What an exotic yet bizarre name.

"I guess we can forget about curtsies then," Arkhan sighed and grunted as the bone clutch tightened and almost menaced with breaking his skull apart, its owner's eyes glowering with fury. No use in trying to fool him. "My name is Arkhan the Black and I was sent by my lord Nagash, ruler of the Mortal Realm of Shyish to investigate the source of a strange energy. Your domain, to be precise."

The lich holding his skull remained quiet and looked skeptical of his claims.

The Mortarch explained, "Look, I'm pretty sure you're not going to believe me, but I have nothing specific against you and your people. I just came here to parley and your underling was the one that began the fight."

The clutch weakened its stranglehold, the lich's eyes calmed down a tiny bit.

"What was your subject of parley?", Ainz demanded.

"Truth be told? Your people's surrender into serfdom to my lord for all belongs to Nagash," Arkhan made a light chuckle after he replied in such casual remark. "Although he isn't exactly a prime diplomat, if you may excuse that flaw of his."

His captor stood silent for a couple seconds, an awkward tension gathering up.

"You attacked my home, you wounded and killed my people, demanding our enslavement," He was getting… a tad angry which is a huge understatement and gripped Arkhan even tiny bit harder to the point of cracking into pieces and dust. "What do you think that lord of yours has to offer me as to think he can make up for _THAT_? Start speaking about your offers. You have a minute before you learn the real meaning of the words _**Fate worse than Death**_."

 _Oh crapbaskets..._ , Arkhan gulped his non-existent throat.

* * *

 _Two days after the failed offensive at the Tomb of Nazarick_

Arkhan hadn't made it back after a week. For a second, Nagash was worried that his trusted advisor was dead but it does not concern the God of Death for he can just bring him back and make Arkhan explain himself. Then he saw the stream of incoming souls speaking of a gargantuan undead fortress where they had fought and lost due to overwhelming numbers.

They spoke about a mighty lich that happens to be the ruler of this so-called Tomb of Nazarick had claimed the skull of Arkhan before obliterating the remnants of the army without even trying.

This made Nagash seethe in anger. His non-existent blood boiled with rage and his domain shook from his rage befitting a wrathful god being slighted greatly.

 _An undead dared to defy ME and harm MY subjects!? This rebellion against me, the God of Death will NOT be left without punishment!_ , he seethed in completely pure unadulterated fury that would impress and amuse Khorne. Nagash had never been this pissed before since Sigmar denied him the countless souls that were supposed to go to him in death just to make his Stormcasts and that is unacceptable even now.

Now, the enemy had bested Arkhan and a host of fine soldiers and ghouls. And by all accounts they seemed to have barely scratched the surface of that powder keg. He'd need Krell, a mighty warrior to drive the blade deep beneath the fools' domains. But even with his magical might and Krell's strength, Nagash had no doubt this would be a bloody campaign, with atrocious casualties.

Many would probably not come back even though the God of Death can easily replace his losses with more undead and souls that, ever always, rightfully belonging to him, not the upstart thief that is Sigmar who makes his precious golden boys and girls as his army.

Nagash wondered and got a eureka moment, _Wait a minute..._ _Atrocious casualties? Not coming back?_

"MAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNFREEEEEEEEEEEED!", the God of Shyish bellowed boomingly for all inhabitants, be it living and undead worshiping and fearing him, in his Mortal Realm to hear for one of his Mortarchs and the vampire who was responsible for ruining the deceased Balthazar Gelt's chance of averting the End Times that destroyed Mallus, the World-That-Was a long long time ago.

* * *

 _Three days after the failed offensive at the Tomb of Nazarick_

Mannfred von Carstein, Mortarch of Night was a muscular fellow. Cleanshaven and with brilliantine hair, fair (read: pale as snow) skin and red eyes, with ears similar to a bat's and a rather big nose. He wore his favourite black cloak and battlesuit, a work of art and sorcery that would withstand attacks better than most plates, though he'd be wearing the Armour of Templehof when the fighting began. He carried his sword Gheistvor and his staff.

Quite enough for what was essentially a glorified parade, as Nagash prepared the Undead to march.

Mannfred von Carstein today chose to ride on an abyssal steed. The skeletal horse huffed as he grabbed the reigns tightly and made him speed up. Smiling smugly, Mannfred approached his squire/thrall, Felix. The young boy was a bit pudgy, with eye bags around his pupils and black hair, pale white skin and deep blue eyes. He wielded a two handed sword and wore full plate armour and had given his abyssal steed barding.

"What a magnificent day, don't you think?" Said Mannfred as he ignored his servant's dismissive grunt. "The sky is bleak and the souls of people fall from the sky as they scream in despair and terror. Today is a GLORIOUS DAY!"

Nagash had given Mannfred the great privilege of leading the vanguard of the punishment expedition. What was more important was leading the vanguard: the four thousand Blood Knights he led. They were all soldiers removed from Neferata, Mortarch of Blood, and one of Mannfred's foremost political opponents. She surely was very upset about losing troops.

And if things went south, Mannfred could just run away, sure the line would hold very well.

After all, the Executioner Regiment was covering the second line!

"Mark my words, today we unleash the Kraken!", bellowed Mannfred.

As if taking a cue, Felix dismounted and grabbed a small coffee colored undead chihuahua-looking animal which is so damn freaky and uncanny as hell. The dog barked and trembled violently. Felix took out the leash and gave it to Mannfred, who proceeded to profusely pet the dog in a fake sickeningly sweet tone of his deep baritone voice unbefitting of a Vampire Lord and more of a Slaneeshi follower.

"Who's my cutey-lil-cutey Kraken? Yes you are! Yes you are!", he cooed, which such sight can be seen as actually creepy as fuck.

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes at the Vampire Lord going at it again with his cringey eccentricities that hid his true nature which Mannfred turned and glowered at him, dropping his eccentric mask that served him well to fool those thinking he is not the same Vampire that damned the World-That-Was in the End Times. The younger vampire went stiff as his master's spells clasped his very soul for a second in a deathly grip. Satisfied that Felix knows his place on the Pecking Order, Mannfred released him, sure that the warning had been clearly sent.

Smiling in a faux peppy manner, the Mortarch of Night said, "C'mon cheer up, you spoilsport! What could possibly go wrong?"

Mannfred went on to spoil Kraken, he was so engrossed in the vital activity he didn't hear Felix say in a sassy manner: "Oh I dunno, everything?"

* * *

 _Five days after the failed offensive_

Shalltear still hadn't been recovered from Arkhan's **[Curse of Ages]** and that is a sore spot of humiliation for Nazarick that one of the esteemed Floor Guardians have been brought low by such hax spell, Ainz awaited to see whether or not this "Nagash" delivered or not. Truth be told? He was scared out of his brain. This place was dangerous, even to the people of the Tomb.

Would he be able to protect what he and his friends had built with so much effort? An air of uncertainty had started to surround the answer.

He was trembling now, just a bit, a slight shiver that ran down his spine despite his lich's nature to not feel any human emotions at all.

According to Arkhan, Nagash was an imposing lich, having morphed his undead body into a gargantuan monster and became a literal God of Death where all the souls belonged to him and even mentioned about Sigmar stealing what is rightfully is to make his little shiny immortal warriors which is an unforgivable affront to Nagash. The lich had told Ainz that his master was very fond of fanfare and making shows of strength. If he didn't want his rhythm to be brought down, he needed to make a show of strength.

Thus he had gathered all of his Floor Guardians as they are all armed and ready like Albedo who still retained her armour and axe while the visor of her horned helm is opened for her face to be shown, and brought almost a thousand of the strongest NPCs comprised of skeletal soldiers, knights and mages that Nazarick had gathered in full number and strength at their disposal. An army that would dwarf most if he was asked to. Now, was it enough to make Ainz feel secure of his chances in meeting with Nagash?

Hell to the fuck, no!

But the Supreme Being understood what the prisoner said: Nagash wouldn't stop at all, and would spend as much as he could in trying to break Nazarick down even when facing the fully unleashed and unrestrained might and power of the most powerful Lich Player of YGGDRASIL that is Ainz Ooal Gown until Nagash gets what he wants: submission or destruction, and all souls belong to the God of Shyish.

A massive waste of time, effort and resources for both sides of the two powerful undead overlords.

 _Best solution was to defuse the bomb before it made a mess_ , concluded Ainz as he rather not have Nazarick be destroyed or suffer a pyrrhic victory.

Still, he could bring Shalltear back. And for free. The New World's gold didn't serve for resurrections, he needed to use the vaults of Nazarick. If possible he'd like to spend it as little as possible, so it would last longer. He'd hate the living guts of those people but there was no need to throw oneself into such a massacre without having the right amount of information. For now he needed to probe and ensure the safety of Nazarick. Turtling up would keep them safe for only so long. Their gold would eventually run out after countless waves and then the Tomb of Nazarick would fall.

He wouldn't allow it to go to waste with Nazarick's destruction and spit on the memory shared with his old friends back when YGGDRASIL was at its golden years prior to shut down.

"Are you sure of this?" Ainz skeptically asked Arkhan. "Do you really think he'll uphold such a deal?"

The lich's skeleton had regenerated, and so had his armour almost as if Arkhan is now good as now and not a single scratch on him. _Bizarre but practical_ , concluded Ainz in his astute observation. He tried to pay as little attention as possible about the Floor Guardians staring daggers at him and ready to execute Arkhan if he tries something funny against the Supreme Being.

"If need be, I'll try to convince him myself, this-", Arkhan said.

Ainz dismissed, "Yes, I heard that part already: this was an unnecessary waste born of my (read: your) lack of tact."

And at that moment, the arrival of guests within the throneroom of Nazarick made themselves known as a powerful chain of lightnings came from the door, blinding everyone for a moment and immediately went on their guard after they can see again.

When Ainz could see again, he was rather surprised from he saw entering his throne room.

Instead of seeing the pale and dour skeletal and undead warriors Arkhan had spoken off, instead he saw a host of red and golden warriors wearing great armours, massive shields and oversized hammers. Some brought that to the extreme with hammers almost as big as them, and four bladed axes. A couple dozen were flying with pure white wings that shone like stars, something rather prevalent in their iconography: everyone had quite a few twin-tailed comets.

What caught most of his attention were the two massive dragons, four horns of alabaster crowned their imposing heads of azure scales. One of them opened its wings a bit and they showed a full constellation shining and moving in the membranes. At the top of each was another of those imposing golden warriors that had lightning symbols on their armours.

Lastly accompanying with the golden warriors, a host of dwarves appeared… or rather a host of dwarven strippers. _Seriously what was wrong with them!? IS THIS A JOJO REFERENCE! All it needed left is that iconic and catchy theme song from Battle Tendency._ , Ainz exclaimed in thought at the sight of half-nude dwarfs wielding axes of glowing heat while looking impassive at them.

Two thousand of them and none wore more clothing than a thong or a belt made out of golden plates with ornate carvings… Oh, and the golden helms that were almost as big as their height. Suffice to say, to see a thousand naked, burly, red (literally red) haired dwarves in quite revealing outfits and with a bunch of strange tattoos sent mixed messages to the lich.

"You told me your master was fond of making a spectacle, but not THAT much.", the Supreme Being deadpanned.

"That's not my master, sir.", Arkhan simply said.

Before Ainz could ask for a further elaboration, the lead blue dragon approached. Riding it was another of the fully armoured warriors in glittering gold and crimson red armour, the latter dominating the paint scheme. The pauldrons and the stomach plates were roaring lions, and the helm emulated the mane of such beasts. It wore a red cape and wielded a hammer and shield.

His Floor Guardians readied for the attack from the unexpected guests entering their Supreme Being's chamber, but Ainz spread his arms in a gesture of halt and they kept a guarded, but not aggressive, stance.

Surprisingly for such a bulky looking golden warrior with a face concealing helm, whom Ainz thought a man at first impression, the voice was that of a woman, silky and almost like a birdsong.

"Greetings in the name of Sigmar Unberogen, mighty God-King of Azyr, we bring offers of peace and friendship.", she says.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Aaaah, Mannfred, Mannfred. The very reason this fic (and Age of Sigmar) exists. Guy's original character is dead, and unlike the good bat-boy, it seems it won't go back. Back during the End Times the guy was a backstabbing and bitchy coward that made a lot of dumb decisions. AoS, of course, has done a lot to cement that position too, to the point where many refer to him as Mannlet von Carstein.**

 **Which is why I have fun writing him as the dumbass he's turned into but it doesn't mean he had not lost his cunning behind his eccentric mask to catch his enemies and rivals off guard, thinking he has officially gone bonkers.**

 **Yeah, Fyreslayers are Dwarves that go around almost naked, they are basically an army of Warhammer Fantasy's Slayers: Dorfs who went around killing everything on sight while going half naked through life and towards an early grave, and also searching for Ur-Gold so that their God, Grimnir will return to them once more in a fabulous and manly way. *cue Pillar Men theme song***

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
